Les impressions de Lucina et Link
by AsukaTirento
Summary: L'arrivée des nouveaux Smasheurs, vue par Lucina et Link avec les premières impressions. Les vétérans sont-ils à la hauteur de la légende et les nouveaux sont-ils pleins d'espoirs ou pas du tout ? Enfin, juste les débuts des nouveaux Smasheurs, vus par Lucina et Link avec leurs premières impression, quoi.
1. Partie I

**Je suis une grande fan des fictions épistolaires et, l'avantage, c'est que ce format va avec tout. Du coup, sur un coup de tête, je me suis dit que ça serait drôle d'en faire un One-Shot. Officiellement, si j'ai choisi Lucina et Link, c'est parce que Lucina est de la « dernière génération » des Smasheurs (ceux arrivés avec le dernier opus) et Link fait partie des « vétérans », puisqu'il était là depuis le début. Bon, officieusement, c'est surtout parce que je les apprécie beaucoup tous les deux, hein.**

* * *

 _ **Les impressions de Lucina et Link**_

Cher journal... Euh, c'est bien comme ça qu'on fait la présentation ? Ou alors il faut utiliser d'autres termes ? Père m'a dit d'y aller simplement, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'écrire dans un journal. Même mère m'a conseillé de ne pas trop me soucier de ce que j'écrirais dans ce journal.

Mais cela ne fait que me soucier d'avantage de ce que je dois écrire.

Lucina, Princesse d'Ylisse

* * *

Cher journal, ça faisait un moment, hein ? C'est Zelda qui m'a rappelé d'écrire, elle trouve que cela me détend. Je sais qu'elle possède la Triforce de la sagesse, tout ça, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'écrire dans un journal me détende, enfin bon...

Du coup, quoi raconter ? Tiens, je devrais expliquer pourquoi Zelda pense que je suis stressé !

Il y a quelques jours, nous avons reçu les nouveaux Smasheurs. Tu sais qu'à chaque nouvelle saison, à chaque nouveau tournoi, Master Hand décide d'inviter de nouveaux Smasheurs, en plus des vétérans qui ont leur place d'office.

Eh bien, cette saison, on peut dire qu'il y a eu beaucoup de monde. Du coup, Master Hand a préféré répartir les arrivées des nouveaux participants en fonction des univers d'où ils viennent. Mais pour ne pas faire que les membres d'un même univers restent groupés entre eux, il a décidé que des vétérans d'autres univers viendraient pour rencontrer les nouveaux. Enfin, pour faire simple, par exemple, j'ai été choisi avec Zelda pour rencontrer les nouveaux du même monde que Marth et Ike.

Bon, pour faire court, c'est là que j'ai rencontré la personne qui m'a stressé ces derniers jours. Cette personne est horrible, c'est l'incarnation de Ganondorf en personne ! D'ailleurs Ganondorf est toujours présent au tournoi...

Même si ce tournoi promet d'être très intéressant avec tous les nouveaux participants, il y a certains que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir. Surtout pas _cette_ personne.

Link, Héros du Temps

* * *

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi sir Link a si peur de Robin. Mère n'est pas si effrayante quand même... si ? Il faudrait que je demande à père.

D'ailleurs, il est arrivé peu de temps après nous (j'ignore pourquoi, mais son invitation lui disait d'arriver quelques jours après) et pourtant je le vois très peu ces temps-ci. D'après ce que m'a dit mère, il serait déprimé parce qu'il ne participe pas au tournoi et qu'il n'est là qu'en tant que spectateur et soutient (elle a parlé qu'il était... assistant ?). Je pense qu'il est surtout énervé parce qu'un étrange individu avec une armure beaucoup trop colorée l'a fait tomber, l'autre jour. Si je me rappelle bien ce que m'a dit Shulk, il s'appelle... Captain Falcon. Un étrange personnage.

D'ailleurs Shulk (un épéiste lui aussi invité pour ce tournoi) m'a abordé il y a peu, pour me dire qu'il avait eu une discussion avec père et que père était effrayant.

... Est-ce que mes parents sont si terrifiants qu'ils font peur à tout le monde ?

Enfin, je me demande vraiment de quoi ils ont discuté. J'ai essayé d'en parler à père, mais il a esquivé le sujet et il est parti voir le Héros-Roi Marth.

Le Héros-Roi Marth... Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire qu'il est ici.

Par contre, je n'ai jamais entendu parler du seigneur Ike. Je crois qu'il l'a mal pris, quand je le lui ai dit. Aurais-je du mentir et prétendre le contraire ? Est-ce quelqu'un de célèbre ? Je crois qu'il a crié quelque chose par rapport à... un certain Roy, si je ne me trompe pas. Je crois connaitre un certain seigneur (ou est-il marquis ?) Roy, mais est-ce le même ?

Il faudrait que je demande à père. Si je le trouve.

Lucina, Princesse d'Ylisse

* * *

Ike est vexé que Roy soit plus connu que lui. Déjà que Marth n'arrête pas de lui parler de Roy, sans jamais s'être rendu compte qu'Ike était jaloux de Roy, alors là... Bonne chance à Marth pour s'occuper de lui. Il faudra du temps avant que l'égo d'Ike soit soigné. Après, peut-être que ce garçon qui semble admiratif de sa technique peut l'aider. Il s'appelle... Shulk, voilà. Il est souvent en compagnie de Lucina, probablement parce qu'ils sont tous deux épéistes. Un jour, il faudra que je leur propose un combat, peut-être avec Marth et Ike par la même occasion ? Quoi que, j'ai l'impression que Lucina évite Marth. Pourtant ils sont du même univers. C'est étrange quand même. Ils ne seraient pas ennemis, tout de même ? Parce que Zelda et moi faisons de notre mieux pour éviter Ganondorf mais Lucina ne semble pas être une mauvaise personne... Ni Marth.

Les gens de l'univers de Marth sont vraiment étranges. Entre Lucina qui évite Marth, _cette_ _personne_ qui est probablement l'être le plus mauvais du monde, Ike qui s'indigne pour un rien, et cet homme avec une épaule découverte où se trouve un étrange symbole qui se cache derrière les murs pour surveiller Lucina et Shulk (je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il fait ça, je n'ai jamais pensé à l'aborder), il semblerait que seuls Marth et Roy soient normaux.

En fait, tous les nouveaux sont bizarres. Et dire que je trouvais que Samus était étrange...

Link, Héros du Temps

* * *

J'ai croisé sir Link aujourd'hui. Il se disputait avec quelqu'un dans une imposante armure rouge en compagnie de la princesse Zelda. Shulk m'a dit que Link était jaloux de Samus Aran (c'est la personne dans l'armure rouge) parce qu'il a été vaincu lors du premier tournoi et que la princesse Zelda passe beaucoup de temps avec Samus Aran. Je me demande comment Shulk fait pour en savoir autant alors que cela ne fait que quelques jours que nous sommes ici. Il a vraiment un talent pour cela. J'aimerais avoir sa confiance pour me confronter au Héros-Roi Marth... Je l'ai croisé, hier et je l'ai entendu me parler, mais je suis partie aussitôt. Cela est impoli mais c'est plus fort que moi...

Je devrais demander conseil à mère. Elle saurait quoi faire, elle sait toujours quoi faire. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait même m'aider à savoir ce que me cache père concernant Shulk ?

Lucina, Princesse d'Ylisse

* * *

C'est bon, j'ai trouvé plus effrayante que Robin. Non, en fait, elles doivent être du même niveau.

J'explique : ce matin, Pit m'a proposé qu'on s'entraine ensemble parce que Tip (je pensais que c'était son jumeau mais Pit m'a dit que non et a tenté de m'expliquer, mais je n'ai pas compris grand-chose à ce qu'il racontait...) ne voulait pas s'entrainer avec lui. J'aime bien m'entrainer avec Pit : il a un style de combat assez unique puisqu'il est très polyvalent dans ses armes. Du coup, je peux aussi me servir de toutes mes armes et pas seulement de mon épée.

Mais j'oublie parfois de me contrôler lorsque j'utilise autre chose qu'une épée. Du coup, je l'ai frappé accidentellement au visage avec mon boomerang. Pit n'était pas fâché, loin de là (nous sommes des combattants, c'est normal d'être un peu blessé, même dans les entrainements). Par contre, Palutena oui. J'ai été assez surpris de la croiser dans les couloirs où elle m'a menacé de me donner en pâture à Médusa si jamais je blessais de nouveau Pit. Je ne sais pas du tout qui est Médusa mais lorsque j'en ai parlé à Pit, il semblait très en colère (en fait, il s'agit d'une déesse qui tente de détruire l'humanité et qui a autrefois capturé Palutena, apparemment).

Palutena fait partie des nouveaux Smasheurs, et elle est nul autre que la déesse de la lumière du monde de Pit. Déesse, je n'en doute pas, par contre, de la lumière, je n'en suis pas certain. C'est possible qu'une déesse de la lumière soit terrifiante ?

En fait, pourquoi les nouveaux paraissent tous bizarres ou terrifiants ? Est-ce un signe ?

Link, Héros du Temps

* * *

J'ai essayé une étrange pratique de méditation avec l'Entraineuse Wii Fit (son nom est bien étrange), appelée le yoga. C'est la princesse Peach qui allait à une séance avec la princesse Zelda. Apparemment, sir Link, Mario et Kirby (il semblerait que les titres de politesses de soient pas les mêmes en fonction des mondes, il faut encore que je m'y habitue) l'ont essayé et dame Zelda trouvant cela très drôle, fut tentée à son tour et proposa à la princesse Peach de la rejoindre.

Je n'ai pas vraiment combien l'intérêt (mère non plus quand je lui en ai parlé) de rester immobile sur un pied avec les mains jointes en haut de sa tête comme s'il l'on priait, mais ce ne fut pas si évidant. Dame Wii Fit y arrive à la perfection. Dame Palutena aussi. Elle, Pit et Tip (j'ai du mal à me rappeler lequel est celui aux cheveux bruns et celui aux cheveux châtains, on dirait des jumeaux. Je me rappelle juste que celui aux cheveux bruns aime beaucoup se plaindre, il râle sans arrêt) nous ont rejoints. C'était assez drôle à voir puisqu'à côté de dame Palutena qui s'exécutait à merveille, Pit et Tip sautillaient sur place.

J'admets que je faisais de même qu'eux. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tenir cette position. Le yoga est vraiment une étrange pratique... mais amusante. Bien que, si j'ai bien compris, cela n'est pas le but du yoga.

Lucina, Princesse d'Ylisse

* * *

Zelda insiste vraiment pour que je m'occupe de Link, sous prétexte qu'il me ressemble. Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous portons le même nom, qu'il a les cheveux blonds comme moi, des oreilles pointues comme moi, maitrise diverses armes comme moi et qu'il est un héros comme moi que je dois jouer les grands frères et les baby-sitters !

Alors non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de m'occuper de lui, je le faisais déjà au précédant tournoi, par contre, les dernières fois, il n'y avait pas la version miniature de Bowser... C'est un gamin du nom très original de Bowser Junior, qui est aussi insupportable que son père. Il est toujours là pour foncer dans mes jambes afin de me faire tomber, ou à faire la course avec les autres Koopalings (qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, eux ?) dans leurs étranges véhicules mobiles qui leur permet de léviter dans tout le manoir comme s'ils étaient dans une course de rallye (je sais ce que c'est puisque Mario m'a déjà proposé de participer à un tournoi de Kart dans son monde. Ce fut très amusant, mais que très difficile).

Et du coup, Bowser Jr passe ses journées à embêter Link, qui ne fait pas grand-chose pour se défendre. Il essaye, mais il ne fait pas très peur...

Il faudrait que je profite de ces séances à le surveiller pour lui apprendre à se faire obéir des autres. Mais bon, à son âge, je n'étais pas plus courageux... De plus Zelda m'a déjà prévenu de ne rien faire de dangereux avec lui, entrainement compris. Et puis, si l'on s'entrainait ensemble, nous n'aurions plus le temps de jouer de la musique ensemble. Entre mon ocarina et sa baguette du vent, nous passons toujours de bon moment à faire de la musique. En plus, il semblerait qu'il sache maintenant se servir d'une étrange flûte en bois d'où provient un son très mélodieux.

(J'ai l'impression que Link a vécu quelque chose de très important dans son monde puisqu'il sait aussi diriger une locomotive, oui c'est étrange, et possède aussi une nouvelle épée, en plus de l'Épée Spectrale, celle qu'il avait obtenue lors d'une étrange aventure concernant un bateau fantôme, un roi des mers et pleins d'étranges temples, avec un compagnon du nom de Linebeck. Ce garçon vit vraiment beaucoup de choses étranges. À croire qu'il se réincarne sans le savoir ?)

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il faut que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de ce Koopa junior gênant pour que Link et moi puissions jouer calmement de nos instruments respectifs.

Et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on arrête de me demander si Link est mon petit frère. Déjà que certains croient qu'il est mon fils... Bon sang, j'ai à peine la vingtaine ! Je... Je ne fais pas vieux, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait que je vérifie que je n'ai pas de cheveux blancs...

Par contre, il faut qu'on m'explique : c'est à moi qu'on demande mon âge mais par contre, que Robin ait des cheveux blancs et une fille alors qu'elle semble à peine plus vieille que moi, ça ne dérange personne ?

N'importe quoi.

Link, Héros du Temps

* * *

Ce midi, messire Mega Man (je tente toujours de comprendre quelle formule de politesse est d'usage) a lancé un défi à dame Samus Aran (Sir Link persiste à dire qu'elle est un robot mais comme la princesse Zelda affirme que Samus Aran est une femme...), à propos de quelque chose concernant un titre du meilleur combattant androïde. Dame Samus Aran a dû mal le prendre puisqu'elle l'a envoyé valser d'un coup avec son étrange canon à son avant-bras droit. Messire Mega Man a été directement amené à l'infirmerie après cela.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi sir Link ne désire pas l'approcher plus que nécessaire : je n'aimerais pas être la cible du canon de dame Samus Aran. Cela doit faire affreusement mal.

Lucina, Princesse d'Ylisse

* * *

Au moins, avec l'exemple de Mega Man, les nouveaux Smasheurs sauront qu'il ne faut pas défier Samus. J'en ai déjà fait les frais plus d'une fois et je suis persuadé d'être l'un des seuls à pouvoir _à peu près_ lui tenir tête. Ce robot est vraiment effrayant. Il ne faiblit jamais ou quoi ?

Tiens, vu que je parle de défi, j'ai entendu Chrom (c'est le nom de l'épéiste bizarre avec son épaule droite dénudée qui surveillait Shulk et Lucina. D'ailleurs c'est le père de cette dernière... quelle famille.) proposer à Marth un duel où ils se battraient en duo, Ike et Marth contre Lucina et Chrom. Je ne sais pas si Lucina est au courant de cela, mais ça ne lui plaira probablement pas : j'ai remarqué qu'elle fait tout pour éviter Marth. C'est d'ailleurs étrange : Marth est très gentil, pourquoi aurait-elle peur de lui ? À moins qu'elle ne soit facilement impressionnée en présente d'épéistes de renom ? Entre deux jours où elle me menaçait, Robin m'a expliqué que Marth était très célèbre à Ylisse (c'est le nom du continent d'où Lucina et ses parents viennent).

Il faudrait que je demande à Marth s'il serait possible que j'assiste à leur affrontement. Cela sera l'occasion d'évaluer le style de combat de Lucina. Après tout, si elle fut invitée à participer au tournoi et pas son père, c'est qu'elle doit être très forte.

Et il est hors de question qu'on me détrône de mon titre d'épéiste favori du tournoi.

Link, Héros du Temps

* * *

Cela ne va pas du tout, mais vraiment pas. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est la fin du monde mais cela me parait comme tel ! Comment vais-je pouvoir me sortir de cette situation ?

Affronter le Héros-Roi Marth... C'est un grand honneur mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender ce combat. Évidemment, lorsque père m'a proposé de faire équipe avec lui, je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser. Mais si j'avais su que nous allions affronter le Héros-Roi Marth, j'y aurais peut-être réfléchis plus. En même temps, père tenait à ce que je combattre à ses côtés, non ? Alors si j'avais refusé, j'aurais peut-être pu éviter de combattre le Héros-Roi Marth, mais cela aurait déçu père. Il est impossible de reculer à présent...

Mère a beau dire que tout se passera bien, je crains qu'elle ne se trompe. Pourtant elle ne se trompe jamais, donc je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, non ?

Je n'ai qu'à faire comme elle me l'a dit : me concentrer sur le seigneur Ike et tout se passera bien. Non seulement le seigneur Ike est bien moins intimidant mais, de plus, père sera à mes côtés. Je ne peux me permettre de le décevoir dans un duel si important à ses yeux.

Que Naga veille sur nous.

Lucina, Princesse d'Ylisse.

* * *

J'ai vraiment hâte que le tournoi débute. J'avoue qu'au début, en voyant les nouveaux Smasheurs, je craignais qu'ils ne soient pas à la hauteur mais je me suis trompé, semblerait-il.

Au-delà de nouveaux Smasheurs comme le jumeau de Pit ou Palutena qui doivent probablement être des adversaires dignes de ce nom (avec éventuellement cet autre épéiste, Shulk), ceux du monde de Marth paraissent tout aussi talentueux. Bien sûr, Chrom ne participe pas mais même sans cela, il n'en demeure pas moins un puissant épéiste. Il parvenait à tenir tête à Ike sans grande difficulté après tout.

Mais j'admets que le plus impressionnant fut Lucina. Je pensais qu'elle partagerait la même méthode de se battre à l'épée que son père, mais j'ai eu tort. Elle doit être la réincarnation de Marth, c'est la seule explication qui me vient à l'esprit puisqu'elle combat comme lui. À quelques détails près, ils ont le même style de combat. Alors, les voir se battre dans un vrai combat, c'est assez incroyable : on dirait des miroirs. Pour quelqu'un qui semble mal à l'aise face à Marth, en combat Lucina n'est pas la même personne. Elle n'a hésité à aucun moment.

Je me demande quelle équipe aurait gagné, si le combat s'était poursuivi jusqu'à la fin. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu être terminé...

Il faut vraiment que je m'occupe du cas de ce maudit Koopa Junior. Non seulement il martyrise Link, mais en plus il s'amuse à interrompre des matchs pour embêter Pikachu. Évidemment, il s'est pris une bonne décharge électrique, ça lui apprendra les bonnes manières. Sans compter que Samus n'était pas loin... Et comme Pikachu est le seul qui peut l'approcher sans risquer de se prendre un coup de canon, Samus a été très énervé de voir que Bowser Jr s'en prenait à son (seul ?) ami. En ce moment, il est à l'infirmerie, non loin de Mega Man. Et je pense que Bowser ne va pas tarder à les rejoindre : je l'ai entendu grogner qu'il allait venger son fils contre ce _satané robot_ (ce ne sont pas mes mots). Mais nous savons tous comment cela va finir.

Enfin, ce fut une journée intéressant. La nouvelle génération de Smasheurs n'est pas si désespérante que ça... C'est une bonne surprise.

Link, Héros du Temps

* * *

Mère avait raison ! Il suffisait que je me concentre sur le Héros-Roi Marth seulement comme un adversaire et non pas en m'inquiétant de sa personne. Le Héros-Roi est vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation, je ne suis pas parvenue à lui infliger le moindre coup. Au départ, je voulais affronter le seigneur Ike mais père s'est précipité vers lui en me disant de m'occuper du Héros-Roi sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je crois qu'il prévoyait ça. Je me demande si c'est ce qu'il me cachait ces jours-ci. Mère m'assure que non (et à chaque fois qu'elle me le dit, elle a cet étrange sourire aux lèvres), mais je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autre.

À moins que cela ne concerne Shulk ? Il continue de me dire que père est terrifiant. Je me demande ce que père a contre lui. Shulk est très serviable et gentil pourtant...

Quoi qu'il en soit, finalement ce combat s'est très bien passé. Même si je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui est arrivé à la fin. Une étrange petite créature jaune qui ressemble à une souris est apparue dans l'arène, poursuivit par une autre étrange créature verte qui était dans une sorte de chaudron volant. Il y a eu un éclair, une explosion, un cri et puis... plus rien. Je crois que dame Samus Aran a été énervée de voir que la petite souris jaune se faisait embêter et qu'elle a réservé à son assaillant le même sort qu'à messire Mega Man... De près, cela est encore plus effrayant.

Enfin, à par ce léger incident, je crois que ce combat me fut très bénéfique. Il faudra que je pense à remercier père. Grâce à lui, j'ai l'impression d'être moins paniquée à la vue du Héros-Roi Marth. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Lucina, Princesse d'Ylisse

* * *

 **Et voici la fin... d'un OS bien plus long que prévu.**


	2. Partie II

**Avant même d'écrire le premier One-Shot, j'avais l'idée de faire une suite avec les personnages des DLC. Du coup, voilà...**

 **Ha, et j'ai glissé une petite référence à une de mes sagas de RPG préférées, Golden Sun. C'est sans grand intérêt, mais c'était juste pour le dire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les impressions de Lucina et Link (DLC)**

Cher journal, si je t'écris encore, c'est parce qu'il se passe _encore_ quelque chose d'important. Évidemment. Sinon je n'écrirai rien, puisque je ne ferai que me répéter sur le fait que Robin et Palutena sont des femmes affreuses (il ne faut cependant pas qu'elles le sachent sinon elles auront ma peau) et que j'en ai assez du fils de Bowser – même si ça s'améliore de ce côté-là : Bowser Jr a arrêté d'embêter Link, maintenant il préfère se déchainer sur Mario et Luigi (probablement sur conseil ou demande de son père).

Bon, pour aller dans le vif du sujet : nous allons accueillir de nouveaux participants. Oui, encore. Je crois que, selon les informations, ce sont des invités qui ne pouvaient venir plus tôt ou que Master Hand a découvert il y a peu. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il y aura de nouveaux Smasheurs.

Comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez de nouveaux...

Link, Héros du Temps (qui commence à en avoir assez des nouveaux...)

* * *

D'après une annonce récente, nous ne serons pas les seuls nouveaux de ce tournoi. Père m'a dit de m'en réjouir et d'en profiter d'autant plus (mais je crois qu'il dit cela parce qu'il est toujours amère de ne pas avoir été invité comme participant officiel...) mais Tip m'a dit que nous devrions plutôt nous méfier. Comme quoi, ces nouveaux pourraient nous faire de l'ombre.

J'ignore ce qu'il voulait dire par cela. Ceux qui arriveront sont-ils des géants ? Je pense que je n'aurais pas de réponse à cela puisque Tip s'en est allé en soupirant lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il entendait par cela.

J'espère tout de même que nous nous entendrons bien avec les prochains participants.

Lucina, Princesse d'Ylisse (ou dois-je marquer autre chose puisque les titres ne sont pas d'usages dans cet univers ? D'ailleurs, dois-je, de ce fait, arrêter de nommer les autres par leurs titres ?... je vais continuer, cela serait étrange sinon)

* * *

Finalement, j'ai pris ma décision : je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de nouveaux participants. Il y en a déjà assez depuis le début de la saison. Il y en a déjà une quinzaine de plus, ce qui, bien que moins qu'au précédant tournoi (où il y avait un peu moins d'une vingtaine), est déjà bien assez, compte tenu du fait que la plupart des anciens participants furent invités à nouveau. Du coup nous sommes déjà bien plus nombreux qu'au dernier tournoi (et bien sûr, il fallait que ce maudit robot puisse encore venir, à croire qu'il n'a rien à faire chez lui !).

Non, parce que, franchement, les nouveaux sont... pas si mauvais. Certes, certains ne sont pas vraiment à la hauteur ou du moins il leur faut encore un peu d'entrainement pour être au niveau, mais il y en a qui sont... bons. Comme (à mon plus grand regret) Palutena et Robin, Mega Man (même si l'on se rappelle tous plus la défaite qu'il s'est pris de Samus que ses exploits dans le tournoi), voir Pit Maléfique (j'ignore pourquoi, mais il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Tip, mais Lucina ne l'a toujours pas compris...), même si son style de combat ressemble beaucoup à Pit. Du coup, comme je me suis beaucoup entrainé avec Pit lors du précédent tournoi, son jumeau n'est pas vraiment un défi pour moi.

Bon, j'avoue (parce que Zelda m'y force) que j'ai été un peu médisant à leur sujet. Je croyais que les nouveaux n'étaient que des amateurs mais il y en a qui vaillent le détour.

Et je ne dis absolument pas cela car Lucina et Shulk m'ont vaincu et que du coup je passe pour un nul parce que je me suis fait battre par des « amateurs ». Non. Les rumeurs sont absolument fausses : je n'ai perdu contre Lucina et Shulk seulement parce qu'ils étaient deux contre moi. Et non, ce n'est pas moi qui leur ait proposé qu'on fasse un « match amical » ensemble.

Ce n'est absolument pas moi.

Et non, je ne suis pas mauvais perdant !... Ils m'ont juste pris par surprise. C'est tout.

Link, Héros du Temps (qui n'est pas mauvais perdant)

* * *

Sire Link conteste le fait qu'il nous a proposé, à Shulk et moi, de nous entrainer ensemble. À chaque fois que Shulk et moi lui parlons de cet évènement, il se met à rougir furieusement en nous demandant de nous taire, tout en regardant nerveusement aux alentours et en changeant de sujet. Serait-il gêné de s'être entrainé avec nous ? Mère m'a dit que c'est plutôt le fait qu'il ait perdu mais je trouve cela étonnant... Il n'y a pas de honte à perdre lors d'un entrainement, non ?

Lucina, de la Sainte-Lignée (père m'a dit de marquer ceci puisqu'il ne sert à rien de mettre notre titre de noblesse, mais j'avoue ne pas être certaine que cela soit meilleur...)

* * *

Lucina tient vraiment à que je reconnaisse que ce fut moi qui lui proposa, à elle et Shulk, de s'entrainer contre moi. Heureusement que Robin est sa mère, sinon je l'aurais déjà envoyé paitre.

... Oui, bon, d'accord, cette histoire m'énerve quand même un peu (désolé pour Lucina, du coup). De plus, si Robin parvenait à tomber sur ce journal, elle me ferait la peau, à n'en pas douter. D'ailleurs, apparemment ma (supposée) mauvaise humeur pose problème. Pas plus loin qu'à cet après-midi, Zelda m'a déclaré qu'elle en avait assez de m'entendre me plaindre et elle s'en est allée sans même me saluer ! Encore, cela ne m'aurait pas posé problème, si Samus n'était pas arrivé derrière pour jouer les justiciers du dimanche parce que j'avais rendu Zelda triste.

Maudit robot. C'est moi qui devrais être à sa place, à menacer ceux qui rendent Zelda triste ! Depuis quand nos rôles ont-ils été inversés ? Que Farore me vienne en aide pour me sortir de cette situation.

Link, Héros du Temps (non, cette fois, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Pour le moment)

P.S : sinon, selon le jumeau de Pit, je suis stressé parce que les futurs Smasheurs vont arriver et que, parmi eux, il y aurait potentiellement un épéiste de renom prêt à me détrôner de mon titre. Ridicule. Moi, perdre dans un combat à l'épée ? Impossible. N'est-ce pas... ?

* * *

Dame Palutena (pour une raison que j'ignore, elle refuse catégoriquement que je la nomme déesse. Pourtant, n'en est-elle pas une ?) m'a révélé que sire Link ne désirait pas parler de notre entrainement avec Shulk parce que son orgueil en fut blessé. Il fut apparemment très hautain de ses compétences vis-à-vis de nombreuses victoires (il serait considéré comme le meilleur épéiste du tournoi. Je pensais que ce titre revenait au Héros-Roi Marth... ma déception due à cette désillusion est grande) et sa défaite contre Shulk et moi, nous qui sommes tous deux épéistes comme lui, l'aurait rendu honteux de son assurance et son arrogance.

Entre sire Link et le seigneur Ike, j'ignorais que les épéistes portaient une telle fierté en eux... Je me demande si Shulk possède la même ? Oh, et parmi les nouveaux participants, j'ai entendu dire que certains étaient épéistes. Seront-ils eux aussi comme le seigneur Ike et sire Link ?

Lucina, de la Sainte-Lignée (je ne suis toujours pas convaincue qu'il faille mettre cela après mon nom...)

* * *

Ça y est. Ils sont là, les nouveaux Smasheurs. J'en ai croisé quelques-uns. Je crois avoir malencontreusement rencontré encore une femme horrible. J'ignore son nom (ce qui n'est pas plus mal, en fait) mais apparemment il s'agirait d'une sorcière, bien qu'elle n'y ressemble pas vraiment. Cela porte des lunettes et des talons hauts, les sorcières ? En tout cas, même de loin, elle semblait effrayante. J'espère que je ne la recroiserai pas. Je préfèrerai presque (presque, je précise) voir Robin ou Palutena que cette sorcière. Bon sang, j'en ai assez de toutes ces femmes...

Les autres ont déjà l'air plus normaux. Déjà, Lucas est revenu. Apparemment, il a loupé le début de la saison et n'a pu donc se présenter que maintenant. C'est agréable de voir une vieille connaissance sensée par ici, cela commençait à me manquer. Sinon, il y a encore un pokémon. Cette fois c'est le retour de Mewtwo. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Il semble être encore plus fort qu'avant mais je ne voudrais pas m'avancer. Par contre il fait toujours autant froid dans le dos avec ses pouvoirs télépathiques. Un peu comme Lucario, en fait. Ces deux-là se sont croisés, justement. On aurait dit Mario et Bowser : prêt à se battre pour pas grand-chose. D'après ce que j'ai cru entendre, ils se sont disputés à propos d'être le plus populaire ou la mascotte de je ne sais quoi. C'est ridicule, vu que l'on sait tous que le plus connu, c'est Pikachu. Et bonne chance pour vaincre Pikachu avec Samus qui traine toujours pas loin de lui.

Bon sinon, qui d'autre il y avait ? Ah oui, un certain Ryu est aussi arrivé. Il s'agirait d'un artiste martial de très haut niveau, capable de se servir d'une énergie unique appelée le Hado. J'ignore si c'est vrai mais je suppose que c'est assez impressionnant. Enfin, à côté de Lucario qui maitrise l'aura et les arts martiaux aussi, d'Amphinobi qui peut euh... méga-évoluer (je suppose que c'est une sorte de liaison avec les éléments autour de lui, non ?), il ne semble pas plus fort qu'un pokémon. Et encore, Lucario et Amphinobi sont de très bon adversaires (récemment, Amphinobi a vaincu Dracaufeu, donc...). Au pire, ce Ryu est du niveau de l'Entraineuse Wii Fit (avec cette idée de « pouvoir intérieur » et tout le reste), non ?

De toute manière, je m'en moque. Ils sont tous en dessous de mon talent. Et les seuls qui pourraient espérer avoir une chance parmi ces nouveaux ne sont pas là. Aucun épéiste n'est arrivé ici, enfin pas encore (sauf si l'on compte Roy, mais on ne le comptera pas...). Non pas que je m'en plaigne mais, après réflexion, je pense que cela m'importe peu : cela ne m'aurait pas détrôné de mon titre d'épéiste favori du tournoi.

Link, l'Épéiste invaincu du tournoi (non, ce n'est pas mégalomane, c'est la stricte vérité).

* * *

Je n'ai jamais vu le Héros-Roi Marth si heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Cela est pourtant difficile : au-delà des légendes, les récits ont oublié de mention que le Héros-Roi Marth était quelqu'un de très enthousiaste et jovial de nature, s'exaltant pour un rien.

D'après ce que m'a dit le seigneur Ike (qui semblait encore plus énervé que d'habitude, pour une raison que j'ignore), c'est à cause du retour du marquis Roy (d'ailleurs j'ai vérifié auprès de mère, il s'agit bien d'un marquis et non d'un seigneur). Lui et le Héros-Roi Marth seraient des compagnons de longue date, comme l'a expliqué sire Link. Je crois que cela ne fait pas plaisir au seigneur Ike. À moins que ce dernier ne soit intrigué par messer Roy ? Quoi qu'il en soit, pour des raisons que j'ignore, le seigneur Ike a défié messer Roy dans un duel d'épées. Et sire Link en a profité pour faire de même, mais en proposant cela au Héros-Roi Marth. Mais celui-ci a décliné son offre.

D'après sa réaction, sire Link l'a mal pris.

Lucina, de la Sainte-Lignée (... non il y a vraiment quelque chose qui me dérange avec ce titre)

* * *

Marth a refusé le défi que je lui aie proposé aujourd'hui... Les jeunes n'ont vraiment plus de respect pour leurs ainés, de nos jours.

Bon d'accord, je crois que Marth est plus âgé que moi, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Quelle impolitesse et occasion manquée ! Il aurait pu m'affronter, moi, le meilleur épéiste du tournoi ! Bien sûr, il aurait perdu. Je ne vais pas accepter un duel que je vais perdre, évidemment (c'est bien pour cela que je n'affronte jamais Samus sans que je n'y sois obligé). Non pas que je perdre des duels, hein ! Jamais. Et à tous ceux qui pensent que je ne fais pas le poids face à Samus, ce serait bien l'occasion de leur prouver le contraire en allant affronter ce maudit robot et faire bonne impression sur les nouveaux. Mais l'on ne sait jamais avec ce robot donc je vais éviter : si pour n'importe quelle bonne raison je perdrais contre lui, ce serait horrible pour ma réputation...

Et moi qui désirait affronter Marth en sachant que la victoire serait mienne pour rappeler qui est le meilleur bretteur du tournoi (et ainsi éclipser le duel entre Ike et Roy qui semble intéresser beaucoup), cela est raté. Je devrais peut-être proposé un duel à Lucina ou Shulk. Mais bon, depuis mon dernier entrainement avec eux, je préfère éviter... De plus, comme ils ne sont pas encore très connus, ma victoire contre l'un d'eux ne me serait pas bénéfique. De même pour Chrom (il n'est même pas un Smasheurs donc ce n'est même pas la peine...)

Tant pis, je trouverai bien un autre épéiste à affronter. Mais pas Meta Knight : j'ai les chauves-souris en horreur. Et je n'affronterai pas Link : je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre le seul (épéiste, sinon je devrais compter Zelda qui sait jouer de la harpe et de l'ocarina, et probablement d'autres Smasheurs qui savent jouer d'un instrument mais dont je ne me rappelle plus) dans ce tournoi qui est capable de jouer de la musique avec moi !

Finalement, si un nouvel épéiste arrive, cela ne sera pas plus mal...

Link, le meilleur épéiste du tournoi (en attente d'un duel)

* * *

J'ai entendu père éternuer et se lamenter sur le fait de ne pas avoir été invité au tournoi en tant que Smasheurs. Quelqu'un lui aurait-il fait part d'une critique à ce sujet ? Ou alors est-le fait qu'il espérait être invité parmi les nouveaux Smasheurs arrivés récemment et que ce ne fut pas le cas ?

Peut-être devrais-je aller lui parler et le réconforter à ce sujet ? Ou plutôt le dire à mère, qui saura probablement mieux que moi ce qu'il faut faire ?

Je vais y réfléchir. Mais, en attendant, le duel entre messire Roy et le seigneur Ike va bientôt commencer, je vais devoir y aller. Cela sera probablement passionnant.

Lucina, de la Sainte-Lignée (je suis en train de chercher un moyen de remplacer ce titre mais cela est assez compliqué...)

* * *

Ike vient vraiment de se prendre un coup dur. Il a perdu contre Roy, sous les yeux de Marth, de Lucina et de centaines de personnes. C'est triste. Surtout pour moi, car en tant que son ami, je vais devoir aller le réconforter dans cette mauvaise phase. Mais bon, c'est Ike : avec quelques paroles réconfortantes de Marth (pourquoi parvient-il si facilement à réconforter les gens, lui ? parce qu'il a plus de charme ? Cela est entièrement faux : je suis bien plus charismatique !), il ira mieux. Il ne va pas désespérer pour si peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, cela, c'était l'information un peu inutile. J'aime bien Ike, mais il dramatise toujours tout. L'on me dit que je dramatique, mais a-t-on fait attention à Ike en disant cela ?

Bref. Je suis à l'aube d'un cruel dilemme. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin eu la chance de croiser de potentiels concurrents pour un duel. Et il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que des fameux nouveaux épéistes dont on me parlait tant ! Enfin, pour le moment, je n'en ai croisé qu'un. Il s'agit d'une jeune femme qui, semblerait-il, vient du même monde que Marth & compagnie (je ne vais pas m'amuser à citer le nom de tous les gens de son monde, hein). Une certaine Corrin. Ou Kamui. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte c'est que cette fameuse Corrin est, apparemment, capable de se changer en dragon ! En plus d'être une épéiste (elle a une épée dorée, ce qui est étrange, assez impressionnante. Par contre je n'ai pas vu son fourreau. J'espère que cette épée a un fourreau, sinon cela est un sacrilège pour une si belle lame ! Restons confiant : son fourreau doit être attaché dans son dos). Si je parviens à l'affronter, la gloire de ma victoire ne sera que meilleure : j'aurais vaincu une épéiste capable de se changer en dragon !

Sans mon dilemme actuel, j'aurais, dès notre prochaine rencontre, proposé à cette épéiste un duel. Mais elle n'est pas la seule épéiste à attirer mon attention. Un certain Cloud, apparemment très connu dans son monde, est aussi arrivé. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. En fait, je crois que personne ne l'a vu. Cet homme serait très silencieux et discret, parait-il. De ce fait, l'on ne sait pas vraiment à quoi il ressemble... Mais, en tout cas, l'on dit qu'il s'agit d'un grand épéiste.

Donc j'avoue être partagé entre deux options. Mais si ce Cloud ne se montre pas, eh bien il est certain qu'il ne me restera que Corrin...

Je verrais quoi faire. Sinon je demanderai à Zelda, elle saura me conseiller, non ? Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus fâché contre moi (je ne sais toujours pas en quoi je suis responsable, mais bon...).

Link, L'Épéiste-Héros du Temps (j'essaye de faire comme le titre que Lucina donne à Marth, ça me va bien, non ?)

* * *

J'ai croisé quelqu'un de fort étrange aujourd'hui. Il s'agissait d'un épéiste que, de loin, j'ai pris pour Shulk portant une tenue plus... classique et qui attire moins l'attention, vu qu'il était entièrement vêtu de noir, bien que son habit fut assez original (comme père, il n'avait qu'une seule manche. Mais aucune marque vers son bras dénudé. Peut-être cache-t-il une marque à son bras gauche ? C'est plausible.). Mais en fait, ce n'était pas Shulk. Je me disais aussi qu'il était étrange que ses cheveux défient la gravité...

Je ne crois pas que cet homme m'ait dit son nom (en fait, il n'a pas beaucoup parlé. C'est à se demander si je l'ai entendu tout court...) mais il semblerait qu'il participe au tournoi. Je pense qu'il s'agit donc de sieur Cloud. Je n'en suis pas certaine mais cela me semble logique.

Par contre, en parlant de logique... s'il s'agit bien d'un épéiste, il doit être très impressionnant : il avait à ses côtés une épée immense, à se demander comment il parvient à se mouvoir avec elle (même l'épée de Shulk n'est pas aussi imposante). Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'en est allé, il n'avait aucun mal à la porter, comme si elle n'était pas faite de métaux lourds. Cela était assez invraisemblable, et pourtant...

Lucina, Exalt (je crois que ce titre convient mieux, il est bien plus court et pratique. Je pense que je vais le garder. Merci à mère de m'avoir donné cette idée).

* * *

Je l'ai enfin aperçu ! C'est lui, Cloud !

En fait, je l'avais déjà croisé à son arrivé. Mais, sur le coup, je l'ai confondu à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je pensais que c'était Vlad qui avait été invité à revenir au tournoi, cette fois en tant que Smasheurs. Après tout, Vlad aussi possédait aussi une épée immense. Mais déjà, je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il soit entièrement vêtu de noir. À un moment, j'ai aussi douté sur le fait qu'il n'avait plus son écharpe dorée, qu'il ne quittait jamais, mais je me suis rappelé qu'il nous avait envoyé une lettre (pour nous donner de ses nouvelles), où il nous avait dit qu'il avait donné son écharpe à son fils, dont je ne me rappelle absolument plus du coup. Au moins, maintenant je comprends pourquoi cela me surprenait que Vlad soit là, lui qui ne pouvait plus venir parce qu'il devait s'occuper de son fils et les enfants de ses amis pour leur enseigner la psynergie (une sorte d'énergie naturelle venant des éléments). Ce n'était pas Vlad mais Cloud.

D'ailleurs... c'est quoi cette épée ? Elle est encore plus imposante que l'épée de Biggoron que je possède (et celle de Vlad, qui était assez imposante) ! Déjà que j'ai du mal à manier la mienne (c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je m'en sers peu), comment ce type fait-il avec la sienne ? Il faudrait que je lui demande, après l'avoir affronter. Parce que maintenant que je l'ai vu, j'en suis certain : c'est lui que je vais défier. Je défierai Corrin après. Ce Cloud m'intrigue bien trop pour que je puisse attendre. Je veux comprendre comment il arrive à manier son arme.

Link, Héros du Temps

P.S : oui, j'ai décidé de revenir à un titre plus simple, parce qu'apparemment personne ne comprend le nouveau titre que je voulais utiliser. Pourquoi cela fonctionne avec Marth et pas avec moi, franchement ? Il commence à m'énerver...

* * *

Tout à l'heure, sire Link à proposer à sieur Cloud de faire un duel.

Mais ce dernier l'a royalement ignoré. Il n'a même pas bronché lorsque sire Link s'est énervé. Il s'est contenté de s'en aller. Par la réaction de sire Link, ce dernier l'a mal pris et est parti aussitôt.

Cela a beaucoup fait rire Shulk (ainsi que Tip, si mes oreilles ne me trompent pas et que j'ai bien entendu des ricanements de sa part). Même le seigneur Ike, qui est pourtant assez distant et froid ces derniers temps, a esquissé un sourire. Pareil pour père.

Le Héros-Roi Marth, dans sa grande bienveillance, a proposé que lui-même, Shulk et moi, allions nous adresser à sire Link pour lui offrir un duel, puisque c'est ce qu'il semble réclamer depuis quelques jours. Je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée, mais je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Père m'a même demandé de trouver un moyen de faire sortir sire Link pour qu'il puisse prendre sa place dans le tournoi mais je pense que cela est peu trop radical et excessif, non ?

Lucina, Exalt (oui, ce titre convient parfaitement, désormais)

* * *

On ne parlera pas de ce qui s'est passé. Et je refuse d'affronter Lucina et Shulk. Par contre, je tenterai bien contre Marth. Il serait bien de rappeler quel est le meilleur épéiste de ce tournoi, certains ne paraissent pas au courant et, d'une grande impolitesse, m'ignorent...

Link, Héros du Temps

P. S : je suis certain qu'il a refusé de m'affronter parce qu'il avait peur de perdre face à moi. C'est la seule explication.

* * *

 **Je me rends compte maintenant que Link parle bien plus que Lucina... il a beaucoup de choses à dire, semblerait-il. Et bien sûr, c'est comme la première partie, beaucoup trop long mais bon, à force...**


End file.
